


Crush Gone To Love

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover





	Crush Gone To Love

They're only teenagers. Neither of them exactly got the right life. Her dad's in jail, her mother? Who knows where, her brother teasing her, acting like she doesn't exist, or else is a loving, over-protective brother. They live with a couple who adopted them. His parents are dead, now living with the part of his family that he hates. No siblings, but he has a best friend who's practically his brother.  
She's almost seventeen. He's nearly eighteen. She's a terrific artist. He's a terrific athlete. They are nearly opposites, but only talk because of her brother.  
She's beautiful, even if she thinks she doesn't have societies "perfect" body. Her auburn hair is long and wavy which brought out her bright blue eyes. She normally always had on a worn red leather half jacket with something black to go with it.  
He's handsome, he's not full of himself, but he knows it. His brown hair goes to his shoulders. He normally wears a black leather jacket and some sort of cargo pants.  
Her name's Wanda. His name's James, though he prefers Bucky.  
She's sitting in the the lunch room drawing. This year she doesn't have any of her friends in her classes, least any classes where she could easily talk to them. Steve comes over to her, even though he knew better than to bother her while she was drawing. "Hey, Wanda," he sat across from her.  
She didn't didn't give a sign of indication that she knew he was there besides giving him a reply. "Hey there, Steve," she kept working with her drawing, putting down light sketch marks.  
Steve's learned from the past to not try to look at her drawing as she's working on it. He knew that she'd show him once she was done. "How as this year been treating you so far?"  
She shrugged giving off a weird face. "Its not absolutely horrible I guess. I had a-," she got cut off once the jocks of the school came into the lunch room, which finally made her look up. One of them being her brother.  
They were loud, too loud sometimes-all the time. Wanda rolled her eyes as she saw them. They weren't too loud for long though. They each went separate ways, and it just happened to be that Bucky came over to them and sat beside Steve.  
Wanda went back down to her drawing acting like she never saw him.  
"Hey there Steve. How's it going?"  
Him and Steve were best friends, even if they barely had anything in common. They helped each other out when they needed it. They were both orphans and when either of their parent would be fighting they'd go to the others house for a while.  
"I'm good, you?" Steve knew that Wanda hated Bucky, but he was his best friend, he couldn't tell him to just leave, but he was also really good friends with Wanda, and kinda had feelings for her, but there's no way she'd fall for someone like him.  
Seeing as that Bucky was going to stay and talk to Steve, Wanda got up and walked away to a different table. Steve looked at her as she left and felt bad, he knew how she felt about Bucky, but he also knew how Bucky felt about her.  
Bucky let out a sigh as he watched her walk away. "She hates me doesn't she?"  
"Don't take it personal, Buck. She hates all the jocks, and the preppy kids, and well, everyone besides like ten people," he softly laughs. Bucky lets out a loud grunt hitting his head off the table. "Its not like she'd just fall for you, you're a jock, and honestly I don't think she's a relationship type person."  
Bucky leans over the table with his forearm holding up his head while he looks at Wanda. "I love her, Steve. She's beautiful. I don't know how I'd even tell her, Steve," he wasn't aware of Steve feeling the same way.   
Steve knew that he wouldn't have a chance with her, he wasn't good with girls at all. Him in Wanda may have gotten along well, but he also didn't want to ruin that close relationship, it was one of the few that he had. "Home coming is coming up in a month, why don't you just ask her to the dance? I mean, its worth a shot, worst she can say is no."  
"That's not a bad idea," he smiles. "When is home coming? Three weeks from now isn't it?" Steve nodded which followed with Bucky blowing out air. "That means I should ask her today or tomorrow," he stands up. "I'm going to ask her now."  
"You go for it, Bucky," Steve said a bit upset that he didn't have the guts for it.  
While Steve watched Bucky walk over there Pietro sat down where Wanda was and props his head up with his arm, looking at him dreamily. "Hey there, Steve," he said seductively. Steve slightly jumped from hearing him, not noticing that he was over there.  
"Um," Bucky sits down next to Wanda while she's sketching. "Wanda? I, hu, I have something to ask you," you could clearly tell he was nervous. She gave no indication that she heard him, she didn't pause with her strokes, nod her head or even acknowledge his presence. "Could you, um, would you like to go to home coming with me?"  
Snap! The lead of her pencil broke and a big mark was on one of the lines she was starting to create. He started to think that he made her mad. Her eyes had gotten wide and she didn't want to get phased from him, but she really didn't think that anyone would ask her, it wasn't her thing to go to dances, but she always said that if someone asked her she'd go.  
Wanda's pencil dropped from her hand and into her sketchbook and looked at Bucky. "Y-y-you want m-me to go to h-home coming w-with you?" he tried so hard for his face not to turn red from being shy about it. Thinking that his voice would crack if he spoke he just nodded his head. Wanda was speechless. Someone actually asked her, why would anyone do that. She looked back at the table Steve and Pietro were at, then back at Bucky.  
"Did my brother make you ask me? Why would a jock like you ask me to home coming. This is part of some dare isn't it?" she was nearly yelling.  
"No! No no no no no! I truly come over here to ask you, only Steve knows I came over to ask ," he didn't want her getting the wrong idea and making this whole thing go downhill so quickly.  
Wanda looks back over at Pietro, but him and Steve were gone. Looked back at Bucky. "I need to think about it."

~~~~~~

". . . he's had a crush on you for nearly three years, more like two, but you get the point, Wanda. You know very well he could get any girl in this school if he wanted, but instead he's being shy, and a bit awkward towards you cause he truly likes you."  
"Me and James though? You know I don't like those jocks, Steve. I barely like my own brother."  
"Just give him a chance, Wanda! Please! He'd be heart broken if you rejected him."  
"And that means what to me? What is it about me that he even likes. There's not much good about me."  
"There's a lot of good things about you! He thinks you're beautiful, smart, really creative. He's seen a few of your drawings and he's actually really liked them. Last year on Valentine's Day when you found that bag of stuff in your locker? He picked the lock and put that in there. He said just by seeing you in the hall and maybe one or two of his classes he can tell that you're an amazing, and beautiful girl, you just need to show it off."  
"He-he really said that?" Steve nods. She paused looking down at her paper thinking over everything.  
"At least go to home coming with him, and you can see how it goes from there," Steve was nearly begging for her to say yes to him, but just wouldn't admit that, he didn't want to pressure anything on her.  
"Next time I see him I'll give him my answer, okay Steve?" the bell ends up ringing at that moment.  
"Okay," he smiles and hugs her, even though she didn't give him a yes or no about her answer, he was glad she didn't reject him right away, and the two walked out of class together.

Bucky was on his way to the locker room to get changed for track practice. He was filled with anxiety of what Wanda's answer would be. It was slowly eating him away. He's been telling himself to calm down, if she says no, so what, at least he knows where he stands with her.  
He feels a yank on his backpack and thinks its another person from the team and was about to say something insulting until he turned around realizing that it was Wanda.  
"I swear if you-oh," his face automatically gets red. "Hey, Wanda."  
She looked at him confused. "Were you going to say something?"  
"Oh, I thought you were one of the guys from the team messing with me, sorry," his hopes have risen. If she was willing to find him to give him an answer then it had to be good.  
"So, about home coming," she took a deep breath. "My answer is no," he felt his heart break and bit his tongue. "but, would you want to go ice skating with me" she smiled. That was probably mean for her to do, especially leaving a small pause between the two things.  
He smiled once again. "I'd love to," he honestly didn't like home coming, Steve's the one that came up with the idea, but he'd much rather do something else. Least now he didn't have to worry about having to be dressed up.  
The two said there goodbye's and Bucky went into the locker room. Pietro and Thor were already in there, he caught them while talking about something. He went over to the locker he kept his track clothes in.  
". . . Jane and I were thinking about going to dinner afterwords. You going to home coming, James?" Thor said noticing that he was in there.  
"No. I'm going ice skating," Pietro repeated Bucky and the two guys laughed. "Yes, ice skating."  
"Have you ever have ice skates on your feet, Buck?"  
"No, but I know your sister has and I'm going with her."  
Pietro seemed to get over to Bucky in no time at all. "You're what!"  
"I'm going ice skating with Wanda. First I asked her to home coming at lunch, and she just gave me her answer before I came in here, she said no, but asked if I'd go ice skating with her instead."  
Thor looked over at Pietro. It was impossible to read his emotions on his face. "You're going on a date, with my twin sister."  
"Yes, I am. How many times do I need to say that," Bucky said as he took his shirt off and tossing it in the locker. He didn't see anything wrong with it, not realizing how protective Pietro was about his twin going out with guys. Yes he knows Bucky, but he also knows Bucky, and all the things he's gotten into.  
They all got outside and to the track. Steve was out there sitting on a bench for no reason, he wasn't on the team.  
"Hey there, Steve" Pietro winked at Steve, which made him blush but wink back and then covered his face. Bucky could have sworn they have some sort of code, unless if they both really were gay.

~~~~~~

"How could you say yes to him!"  
"I didn't say yes to him, I said no, and then I asked him out," she shrugged and kept reading her book.  
Pietro was getting frustrated. "But why him! Out of everyone else in the school why him!"  
"You're his friend! You know him better than I do, so what's your problem!" she slams her book shut and stands up in front of him.  
"Exactly! I know him and you don't want to be with that kind of guy!"  
"Pietro, its only one night! Besides, it was Steve that told me more about him, and how he feels about me."  
"Exactly! One night! Do you know what can happen in one night?" he pulled at his hair. "Steve likes you too, he's smaller than you and you two would work out better than you and Bucky."  
"But I know you won't give up Steve," Pietro gave her a death glare. "Its so clear that you like him! If you don't want people to know than maybe you should lay low for a while, like not randomly disappearing in lunch," she gave him a smirk. "But as you know I'm not one to start rumors, but if you don't stop will all this nonsense about me going with James I may just slip some information to someone accidentally."  
He gasped. "You wouldn't!" he growled.  
"I would," they got in each other's faces.  
"Fine," he hissed out. "But I'm keeping an eye on you two," he began to walk out of the living room and up into his room.  
"Its only one night, its not like we're dating or anything!"  
"For now!" he yelled loud enough for her to hear. Wanda rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"We're going to be going ice skating instead. Its going to be so much fun!" Bucky was being overloaded with happiness. "I'm finally going to go on a date with someone I know I truly like."  
"Got anything planned after your first date?" Steve decided to play along with him as they walked to Bucky's house.  
"No," he sighs. "Figured that I shouldn't get my hopes up in cause if she doesn't like me, but hey, at least I have a date with her." he let out a dreamy sigh. "She's so beautiful, Steve. I just-," he slightly pushes Steve. "What did you tell her to make her even think about going somewhere with me."  
"I told her how you feel about her, and that whole Valentine's Day thing last year."  
"You actually told her that!" he covered his face with his hands. He was blushing like crazy.  
"She found it adorable, honestly. But hey, at least she's not like the other girls you've been with, they said yes because they thought you were hot, and you knew that to say."  
"More than half of the things that I did with most of those girls I regret," he rolled his eyes just wanting to forget. Only Steve knew all the details to those things, he wasn't one to boast about all that. "Hey I have a question, what's going on with you and Pietro? One moment you two were at the lunch table, and the next you both disappeared, and then at the track."  
"I'll explain it once we get to your place, its weird."  
"Do your parents know that you weren't going home?"  
"I walked in, they were yelling at each other, so I walked back out and figured I'd just wait at the school for you to be done with practice, they saw me though so they know nothing weird happened, though they wouldn't care."  
"Don't say that!" Bucky hugged Steve. "Of course they care about you!"  
"Like how you say your parents don't care about you?" Steve gave him a look, trying to prove him wrong. They're both orphans, you'd think their adoptive parents would like them.  
"I just say that they like putting their anger and marriage out on me. Heck, I'm sure my dad's cheating on my mom, but no one asks so I don't tell, after all I'm just a stupid no good seventeen year old."  
They finally get to his house. His parents aren't home so they go into the kitchen to get something to eat before heading up into Bucky's room.

~~~~~

"Bend at your knees and push off with your foot like this," Wanda pushed off and started to slowly skate.  
Bucky did exactly what she did, least he thought he did. He started to fall and grabbed for the boards. "Why do you make it look so easy!"  
Wanda giggled and went back over to him and grabbed his hand. "We just need to find the right rhythm for you. Now come on, let go of the board," she held her other hand out for him to grab.  
The two were finally out on their ice skating date, three weeks after Wanda asked him out for a date.  
"You could have told me you've never been skating before," she giggled while he tried just to stand.  
"I've always wanted to skate, and I didn't think it was this hard!" his feet slipped out from under him and he grabbed onto the board.  
"Come on," she held his left hand and skated slow enough for him to keep up. "I'm sure you'll catch onto it," she smiled.  
This was a lot more fun than going to the dance, plus there was no one else there. Normally on Saturday nights him and Steve would hang out and watch movies until they passed out. Yeah, they weren't exactly popular.  
Wanda would be in her room drawing in her sketchbook or on her laptop doing some random fan fiction about her OTP, or even catching up on school work if she had any, she wasn't all that popular either, nor did she want to be.  
Bucky kept trying to reach for the boards just in case but Wanda pulled him away from the boards and held onto him so that he knew she wouldn't let him go.  
After a while he tried to skate on his own, and in open ice as well, since Wanda kinda left him stranded there. "I'm going to kill you for this," he joked as he chuckled. He looked down at his feet and tried to skate off to the side. He wasn't even half way there and he fell. Wanda began laughing.  
He lied there on his back. "This is actually quite comfortable," he chuckled, mainly to amuse himself. Wanda skated in circles around him. "You show off."  
"You're good at running. I'm good at skating," she made a skidding stop not far from him and snow covered his face. She laughed while he sat up and brushed the snow off his face.  
She held out a hand to help him up, but instead he slid over to the board and got up on his own. "No, you're a punk," he laughed. "I'm not letting you help me," he started to make his way towards the door. He needed to rest. Plus now his pants were soaking wet.  
Wanda followed him. It was getting late, and home coming was probably over by now. "I should probably get going," she walked to the bench once she got off the ice after Bucky. He was already taking off the skates.  
"Its only ten thirty," he thinks. "We could go get something to eat if you'd like, its on me," he didn't want this night to end, he was having so much fun. "I'm sure you have a few minutes to go get pie or something."  
"Even in your soaking wet pants?" she laughed. "I'm in, but I need to go home right after that, got it."  
"I understand," they return the skates after putting their regular shoes on. Then walk outside and get into the car, Bucky's car. "Sorry that it smells weird in here. Its my dad's car."  
"Oh, no, its fine, it doesn't bother me," though there was a strange odor in the air. He smiled at her and started to leave the skating ring. 

Its just past eleven once he gets her back home. He walked her to the door while they were laughing about something.  
"I, hu, I had a good time with you tonight, James," she smiled, her face reddening.  
"Call me Bucky, Wanda" he smiled back. He felt butterflies in his stomach.  
"Okay then, Bucky," she had always referred to him as James, thinking that Bucky was some sort of nickname only his friends called him.   
"Well, I should probably get going before my parents get to worried. I'll see you on Monday."  
He was about to walk away when Wanda grabbed him and hugged him tightly and then kisses his cheek, standing on her tippy toes to reach his cheek just right. He felt more than just butterflies in his stomach now. He's had this feeling before but for some reason it felt different this time. "See you Monday," she smiled blushing and went into her house.  
"See ya," he awkwardly waved and began to walk back to his car smiling like an idiot, even if it only was a kiss on the cheek.

~~~~~

He got home quarter past eleven. His mom was in the kitchen, and his dad in the living room, they didn't say anything to him, they may in the morning however. He walked up spiral steps and down the hall to his room. Before opening his closed door he heard talking in his room. He couldn't have been more confused. Bucky opened the door slowly and peered though until he heard the voice clearly, and walked all the way in. Only a lamp on his night stand was on so he flipped the switch on his wall and the ceiling light came on.  
"Bucky! Oh my god-how was it!"  
Steve, being a giddy teenage gossip-lusting preppy girl. Pietro was there too.  
"What are you two doing here?" he closed the door and leans against it, his arms over his chest. "Do my parents know you're here?"  
Steve shrugs. "Well we've been a bit loud laughing about random things so I'm sure they've heard us."  
Pietro takes popcorn out of the plastic bowl on the bed. "Or they just think you're up here hitting up another girl," he said so plainly, as if it was a normal thing to say. Bucky gave him the evil eye and grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at Pietro, which happened to be a hard plastic brush. He tried moving out of the way, or at least protecting himself. He cursed loudly.  
"Now what the hell are you two doing here? And how long have you been here?" he seemed pissed.  
"Well at first I was going to come over," Steve started. "and wait for you to get back cause I wanted to hear how it went, plus my parents guessed that I was coming over this weekend for the same thing that we do every Saturday night so they kinda didn't want me around. They do some weird thing on Saturday nights which I don't want to be home for."  
Pietro interrupted him. "Then at about nine-thirty I texted Steve asking him what he was doing, and he told me he was over here waiting for you to get home so I thought I'd come over as well, talk for a bit til you got back, cause I know Wanda won't tell me what happened and I wanna know," he leaned back, and ended up leaning up against the wall awkwardly.  
Bucky just looked at the two on the bed. Steve took more popcorn. He then sat down and crossed his legs on the bed across from Steve and took a handful of popcorn.  
"Well she tried teaching me out to skate, didn't work out very well, but it was fun, and we left at about ten thirty cause she said she had to be home at eleven, but I convinced her to get something to eat before I dropped her off."  
"Did you kiss her?" Steve asked as if this was an exciting story.  
"Shut up I'm getting there," he chuckled and started to blush. That statement got Pietro really intrigued and sat up scooting closer to the two guys. "I drove her home and walked her up to the door and then I was about to leave and she hugged me and kissed my cheek," he started blushing like crazy and covered his face with his hands.  
"Aww! Buck you're being so damn cute about this!"  
"Shut up, Steve," he was smiling like crazy. Once he moved his hands he stuck them in his lap and was looking down, his long hair covering his face.  
Pietro thought he was going to say that they actually kissed, he would have had to hit him for that if that's what happen. He then relaxed thinking that his sister being with Bucky wouldn't be a terrible idea.  
Steve leaned against Pietro, his head resting on his shoulder. "Even you have to admit its cute," Steve smiled at him.  
Pietro paused for a moment before answering. "It kinda is," he looks at Bucky who's trying to cover his face with his hair. "Seeing one of the track stars melting over the thought about their crush even slightly liking him," he laughed mocking him.  
"Shut up, Pietro!" he shoved him.  
"I'm sorry," as he laughed. "I just can't remember you being like this with any other girl, its kinda adorable."  
"Well at least you've lightened up on the whole thing," Bucky mutters expecting Pietro to hate him for even trying to be with his twin. "You both are like gossiping teenage girls, I swear."  
"Or maybe its called love," Steve says.  
Pietro looked at Steve, who's still on him, then back at Bucky, pointing at the guy that's on him. "He may love you, but I'm not that feely towards you."  
It seemed like Steve was getting off Pietro so he leaned back propping himself up with his hands but then Steve falls over with his head on his lap. He rolls over onto his stomach and crosses his arms under his head to get comfortable. "Well I'm going to sleep."  
Pietro shrugs and lays back getting comfortable. Steve then re-positions himself to get comfortable again. Bucky chuckles and grabs one of his pillows. Just being a jerk Pietro stretches out his leg and pushes Bucky off his own bed.  
"You punk," Bucky laughs.

~~~~~

A few weeks pass and Wanda and Bucky have ended up hanging out at least once a week outside of school. They were technically going out, when know one they really knew was around they'd hug, or even kiss-on the cheek-, which has only happened a handful of times.  
She liked him a lot more than what she thought she would. She might even say she loved him, but she believed that it was puppy love and wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere with this, Bucky wasn't either, he was enjoying how it was going so far, but for as long as he's had a crush on her, he knew he truly liked her.  
It was mid-November. She had jeans on and a sleeveless black leather vest with a red zipped up jacket under it. Her long wavy hair was down. She was leaning against Bucky, who's in jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt, as they walked down the side walk.  
They didn't have school today, it was an early weekend for them, and they decided to hang out since Steve and Bucky had their own plans on Saturday. Wanda had her left hand in Bucky's far back pocket while his arm was wrapped around her. They were laughing about something.  
She suddenly sped up her pace and got in front of him and draped her arms over his shoulders and looked up at him. Bucky moved the hair out of his face to look at her. She combed her hand though his hair. She tilted her head as she rubbed the ends of his hair. "Wonder how you'd look with short hair."  
He laughed. "Not right that's for sure."  
"I think you'd look cute," she smiles playing with his hair. "I could cut it for you if you'd like. I've cut Pietro's hair before and he liked how it turned out," Bucky is silent, thinking about it. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it will always grow back if you don't necessarily like it." she assured him.  
"I trust you," he said and put his head down to kiss her head.  
Her eyes lit up. "Come on!" she took a hold of his hand and took him to her house. "I know the perfect hair style for you," he was wondering what he got himself into.

She brought him into the basement of her house. She refused to let him see what she was doing. She wouldn't let him look in a mirror until she was fully done. Once she got all the strands to at least half of their previous length it got a bit harder to be able to get it even.  
It didn't take her too long to finish. Not having hair hanging down over the sides of his face felt strange. Wanda got a small bit of hair gel and rubbed it though her hands and started to part his hair the way she imagined. One side was slightly slicked back while the top fell over to the other side. He could easily have bangs if he wanted them.  
"Done!" She said happily and stood in front of him and squealed. "You look so nice with short hair. Not saying that you didn't look nice with long hair, but you look nice with short hair too," she said awkwardly as Bucky stood up and wiped all the hair off him. "Go look in the mirror in the upstairs bathroom while I clean up," she smiled brightly.  
He smiled back and walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. "Wow," he looked really different. He noticed there was hair gel in it, so he moved a few strands around. He made it have a bit of a messy look to it. He actually liked it and thought she did a good job. He started to walk out and saw Pietro, who stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him.  
"Bucky? Your-your hair is short now!" he wasn't sure how to react, it was such a drastic change. He kept walking to get better look at Bucky. "When did this happen?"  
"Just a few minutes ago. I let Wanda cut it. Looks nice to me. It'll be an adjustment however."  
"She did a good job. This is going to take a while to get use to."  
Moments later Wanda came back up. She was so happy about how well she did on his hair. Pietro had to leave for something which left Bucky and Wanda alone in the house.  
She pulled him into her room. They normally sat out on the fire escape. Which is what Wanda did, Bucky sat on the windowsill with his feet hanging. "I have a question," Bucky said softly.  
Wanda looked up at him. He seemed a bit worried, which made her worried. "What is it Bucky?" she got closer to him setting her hands on top of his.  
"We've been like this for over a month, and um, I wasn't sure how you thought about us, like, friends or more than that." he wasn't sure how to put it without seeming to directly be asking her to be his girlfriend.  
That made Wanda think. They never called each other that or referred to each other in such a way. People have asked however, and she always said that they were friends, and before they noticeably started hanging around each other more, rumors were going around about them. "I've always told people we were friends, we never actually established what we are."  
Bucky thought she was going to go out with him that one day and then things would go back to the way they were before. "Well, um," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Would. . . would you like to say that we were dating? Like, actually be boyfriend and girlfriend?" he talked slowly, clearly being shy about asking her.  
She found that adorable about him. He's been with multiple girls, but around her he acted like she was his first and that he had no clue how to act. "Honestly, I have been thinking of it for a while, and I'd love to be your girlfriend."  
He smiled stupidly. "Will you be my girlfriend then?"   
"Of course you dork."  
She went to wrap her arms around his waist and ended up reaching for the back of his head bringing his head down to kiss him on the lips. He got down from the windowsill and put his arms around her, deepening the kiss while her arms draped over his shoulders.


End file.
